


【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】我知道你的全部

by Morinoe (MorinoeShino)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/Morinoe
Summary: ※崔家兄弟生日快乐！Saeran和Saeyoung都生日快乐！（搬运；Lof首发 2018-06-10）※Saeyoung × MC※第一人称；OOC致歉；拙笔还请海涵
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Kudos: 3





	【Mystic Messenger/Saeyoung(707)】我知道你的全部

**Author's Note:**

> ※崔家兄弟生日快乐！Saeran和Saeyoung都生日快乐！（搬运；Lof首发 2018-06-10）
> 
> ※Saeyoung × MC
> 
> ※第一人称；OOC致歉；拙笔还请海涵

❉

听说今天Saeyoung要拉着我去见见Saeran。

「Yoosung说Saeran的女朋友和你很像！」他试图解释给我听。

「为什么这种事情是Yoosung告诉你啊，再说了什么叫很像？」我坐在床沿玩手机。

「所以，」他唰啦一声打开衣柜门，「你今天的穿着要更加讲究以衬托我女朋友的美丽动人！」

「你完全没有回答我的问题。」而且刚才的那句讲法特别奇怪。

他忽略了我的一本正经开始自顾自挑起衣服来，十分钟后组了三套拿出来让我试。

「你不告诉我我就不换！」见他凑近，我往左挪了挪自己的位置。

「你不换我就让你满身吻痕。」

……？

都和别人有约了不能这么做吧，而且我比较在意刚才的问题。

我向后一倒开始耍赖，「你来啊！」

……然后见面就拖到了后天。对不起，Saeran和Saeran的女朋友小姐。

（*这一整节都是假的）（？

❉

一见到她我就明白了所谓「很像」的意思。我们两个人会心一笑，我觉得她也明白。

「可能大家最后通气了的话会发现大家的女朋友都很像。」我故意用了装模作样的语气。

「还有Jaehee的好闺蜜。」她补充道。她的身上有很好闻的香气…花香吗？

「也可以是女朋友嘛！」

应该是被我们咯咯的笑声吸引了，Saeyoung从后面问，「你们聊什么啊？」

「不告诉你！」我高声回答。

转头的时候看到Saeran稍稍皱眉歪头和她对视了，接着她也爽朗地笑着说：「保密！」

「呜哇Saeran你看看我这种待遇真是好可怜啊——」

「……我也被保密了啊。」

「哎呀那我们还是一起相拥而泣吧真是——」

我和她听着Saeyoung他在大街上用这种戏剧式的夸张腔调讲话，倒是都心照不宣地任由这对兄弟相处了。

「到时候我们也搬到一起或者近处住吗？」她似乎和Saeran开始交往的时间还不长。

「行诶。」说着她回头看了一眼后面吵闹的——或者说是Saeyoung单方面吵闹的——两兄弟，「我去找找房子。」

「有什么需要的话我可以帮忙。」我同时感受到她的温柔和干练，真是奇妙且魅力十足。

她点点头，嘴角扬起笑意：「会很热闹吧。」

❉

回家之后Saeyoung跟我分享了好久这一天的相处心得，中间夹杂着零星的关于自己没有更加率直好好表现的遗憾和懊悔。他那样欣喜着描述宝物一般的神态十分让人宽慰和暖心。桌上点着之前买多了的香薰蜡烛，是十分让人安心的淡淡的柚子香气，我倒是……蛮喜欢的。

在最后的时候我突然又想起之前那事儿：「哦那么，所以你觉得我们像吗？」

「不像不像。」他摆手，劲儿大的连烛光都扇动了，「稍微有一点点点点，但是不像。」

「Yoosung是不是肯定说了类似『原来双子连这方面审美都有共性啊』这种话？」我听见他有些轻浮的回答，开始追问。

「不像的啦，稍微了解一下就能知道了。」也不知道他是在说谁和谁。

「等等…你不会把人家的家底都查了吧？你们不是今天刚见到的吗？」

「职业病……是Saeran的女朋友，我觉得有必要仔细调查一下。」他揉了揉鼻子，「再说了，我刚见你，啊不是，还没见你的时候就也把你都查了个遍啊。你的什么我都早知道了。」

我突然警觉：「你想说什么？了解我对你来说也是一样的职业病？」

「……」他沉默着慢慢低下了头，「是的。」

「一开始是的。」他很轻地接着说道。

❉

在我和Jaehee关系最好的那段时间，Saeyoung可能是和我打电话第二多的人吧。当时我都理解为是他为了安慰来到新环境的我，所以一直用高昂的语调讲一些莫名其妙却又十分好笑的话，频繁的笑容退却了我的不安。他会抱怨没有别人理解他的笑点，但我倒是不知为何挺懂的。

我不了解他。但渐渐我越来越想要了解他。

他应该很喜欢天空。他曾经说：「天空就在那上面，但人们并不会真的去看它。」他也应该很喜欢光。他曾经说他想成为谁的光。他也应该很喜欢自由。他曾经说他的自由并不存在。

……我想。

一起出门自驾旅行的时候，他突然觉得那天的太阳特别好看于是说要向着光开车。

在我轻微地质疑之后他立刻拿出一副女式墨镜扔给我，一边加足马力开始狂奔。我们两个人在黄土席卷的车厢里大喊最后意识到迷路了。

他吹着口哨提醒我不要小瞧黑客的定位技术，结果证明失去了信号和设备的黑客只要带着脑子依旧可以给你指条明路——不过花的时间可能稍微长点，比如四天三夜。

能活下来真是奇迹，我跟他说，太刺激了。

「怎么可能让你死掉。」

我看他逞强的样子就特别想把他使劲儿拉到怀里，当然我也确实这么做了。

有次因为顺路就带着Saeyoung去了一趟一家开得比较隐蔽的新猫咖。他左脚刚跨进门就和黏住了一样的再也叫不应了。在店老板试图委婉地跟我商量离开的时候，他用好像要包下这家店的气势甩出了自己随身带的现金。我看着老板的面部表情运动，心里一边狂笑一边想了四个字，生意人啊。

回家之后他对自己在店里的行为进行总结，最后说：「那我觉得还是Elly最可爱吧。」我说你瞎扯，店里你的表情早就出卖你了，下次还想去吧。他继续一本正经地回复我说那个叫障眼法，是他们以前要求学的。我听到这个就说好的，你打住。

我问Saeyoung薯片和我他更喜欢哪个的时候，Saeyoung先严肃地纠正了我Honey Buddha Chips不是随便什么薯片，逼着我又和他重复念了三遍我早已熟知的商品名称。接着他突然很套路地拿出可食用细线把薯片串起来戴到我手腕上，若有所思地自言自语：「好问题啊……我也不确定那就来测试一下吧。科学家通常都是很严谨的。」

我看他心满意足地慢慢啃完这条薯片手链后装模作样地喊一声：「哎呀有碎屑沾到你手上了！」之后开始轻舔我的手腕。皮肤或者是筋被他的舌尖划过时候那种似痒非痒的感觉出乎意料地让人酥软。他意识到我轻微的动摇，眼底有狡黠的光闪过。于是他停下来又拿起薯片和线，这回做了一条项链戴在了我的脖子上。

我保证那次亲吻是薯片味的。

「可惜这个不能做戒指。」事后他遗憾地说。

「你不是认真的吧？」我捏他的脸。

「不是，」他笑笑，「因为我是认真的。」

有时候他喜欢把我弄得晕头转向。好在我对这份随心所欲乐在其中。

尽管我也想，像他对我说的一样理直气壮地对他说：「虽然我们才第一次见面，但我知道你的全部！」不过不是作为技术高超的能立即了解所有人的超级黑客吧。

所以我不需要立即知道、也不需要知道所有人。

❉

「那后来呢？」我看着他的影子有点摇曳，不知道是因为烛光的不稳定还是他自己稍稍抖了几下。

「后来……」他还没说完就开始动手挠我痒痒，突然换了语气，「神七拒绝回答了您的问题并发起反弹攻击！」

「这种时候你害羞什么啊？！」我忍着不让自己破音不过这个效果似乎更搞笑了。

「哎呀——因为嘛——这种时候——」他开始撒娇，「总是要这样来一下的嘛——」

「哎呀——那请问——这之后的事情神七想好了没啊——」这个我还是擅长的。

「想好了的哦。」他的话里似乎有爱心冒出来，可能是我真的已经精神恍惚了的缘故。

这次我要保证亲吻是柚子味的。

哦……那是蜡烛的气味吗？那看来我似乎真的有些意识模糊了。

他一边缠绵一边低语：「我只想知道唯一的只有我知道的你的全部……这种事情靠职业病…靠一个技术高超的黑客特务做不到吧？」

那你是靠的什么程式解码我这颗心的呢，我纳闷。

「你自己明明也知道吧还问我？」

我有时候想这个人真当可怕，力气很大——身上的肌肉是真的呢——而且会和换了个人格似的。他面对我的时候会时不时流露出对于压制的兴奋感。

❉

「其实你也觉得你们很像吧？」他指的是早上见面的事情。

「嘿嘿其实是的。」我承认，「但很像归很像，终究是不一样的。」

「我完全了解。所以倒稍微有点好奇你怎么样。」他说，「比如…我和Saeran是双胞胎对吧，那你分不分得出来？」

「当然！」我不假思索地打包票。

「很小很小那种时候的照片呢？」

「…当然……可以！」我稍稍顿了一下。

「这样吗？」

他笑着看我，金色的眸子里有阳光一样暖和的温柔在荡漾。

**Author's Note:**

> ※生日快乐！感谢阅读！
> 
> ※把MC（们）分开来了，应该和各位期望的有所偏差十分抱歉…。拿个人原因来说是我觉得可能不同路线的MC们个性不太相同&自己了解甚少所以就小小地开了个分身（误）脑洞。如果因此影响到您的观感真的十分抱歉——！（←虽然其实并没有人要看吧…
> 
> ※从头到尾合计2707字表达爱意！生日快乐——！


End file.
